


You Belong with Me

by babblingblondegenius



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblingblondegenius/pseuds/babblingblondegenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Stephen and Emily's comic-con interview about what Olicity would argue about in their domesticated life...and how they would make up. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this little drabble a week ago and posted it on my Tumblr but then RL got crazy so I didn't have a chance to post here until now. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! :)

Felicity steps out of the bathtub and tucks her towel to secure it. The bathroom is still overly steamy despite the fact that Oliver had gotten out of their shared shower over five minutes ago. She has learned that showering with Oliver means getting clean, getting dirty, and getting clean.. _again_.

She walks into the bedroom and her post-coital bubble is burst by what she sees.

"Oliver Jonas Queen!"

His harried response floats into the room from the vicinity of the kitchen. "What?"

"Get in here right now!"

She hears his footsteps coming down the hall as she continues to fume. He walks into the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and her ruffled apron tied around his waist. Her anger almost evaporates at the incongruous sight before her. She chokes down a laugh and heatedly asks, "Do you see a towel where it shouldn't be?"

He puts on his most charming grin. "Um, like the one that is covering your amazing body?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Nice try, Mr. Queen. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You left your very fluffy ginormous wet towel on the bed again." She gives her foot a little tap and points to the offending linen. "On my side."

His grin goes from charming to sheepish. "Sorry, I had to go to check the lamb." His sheepish expression turns a little smug. "You know, to make sure it didn't overcook since someone snuck into my shower and distracted me."

Her mouth falls open at his audacity. "Are you seriously trying to blame me for your bad towel tossing habit? Like it's my fault if I'm sleeping in a wet spot tonight?"

He puts his hands on his hips, which make his biceps flex ridiculously and levels her with a stare that is equal parts amused and smoldering.

_How the hell is that even possible? Oh no, she is not going to be swayed by those baby blues. She is made of sterner stuff and is gonna stand firm. Firm, like his incredibly ripped physique..._

Her internal ramble is interrupted by him clearing his throat. She realizes belatedly that she made an innuendo and possibly babbled her last thoughts verbally.

Giving her a sweet smile, he goes over to the bed and slightly bends over to pick up his towel. She is pretty sure he is doing it on purpose to give her a fabulous view of his backside but she remains stoic.

He turns around with the towel in hand and as he passes her on the way to the bathroom, stops briefly to give her a loving kiss on the cheek. He offers another apology and an "I'll try to do better" as he hangs his towel on the rack in the bathroom.

Returning to the bedroom and seeing her standing in the same spot with her arms crossed, his lips form an almost pout. "Are you still mad at me?"

She feels her anger and irritation melting like ice cream on a summer day. "No, I'm not mad at you."

Uncrossing her arms, she holds them out to him for a hug. He immediately comes into her embrace, banding his arms around her in return. She instantly feels safe and loved, protected and cherished, just like she always does when he is holding her.

She places a soft kiss in the middle of his bare chest and murmurs, "I'm sorry for getting so upset about a towel. It's silly but sometimes it just feels like a personal attack cause you always leave it on my side of the bed. And I know you're not doing it on purpose. And in the big scheme of things, it shouldn't even matter compared to all the wonderful things you do for me. I mean, you clean the house, do all the laundry, you even cook, like, real meals... "

At that, she lets out a gasp and pushes on the chest to put a little space between them so she can look at him. "Oh my gosh, Oliver, the lamb. Was it done when you checked it?"

He smiles at her forgiveness and her concern for the lamb. "Yeah, I took it out of the oven so it could rest. It may be a little dry but I made a mint sauce to go with it that should make it edible."

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Her smile mirrors his as she runs her hands down his bare chest. "But with all the cooking you've been doing, we probably need to get you a different apron. Not that I'm not enjoying the view but this one doesn't offer much protection."

Chuffing out a laugh, he counters, "Well, it covers the important stuff."

Nodding her head in agreement, Felicity reaches around to untie the apron from the back and lets it fall on their feet. She twines her arms around Oliver's neck and pulls him down for a searing kiss.

He is reciprocating in kind until he feels her hands moving around the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Fe-li-ci-ty." Her name comes out in a hiss. "The lamb is gonna get cold and we're about to miss the start of Hockey Wives."

Giving him a devious smile, she tugs him over to his side of the bed by the elastic of his underwear. "We can re-heat the food and watch Hockey Wives off the DVR after we have incredible make-up sex. How does that sound to you?"

He pulls the towel off her body and tosses it to her side of the bed before tossing her onto his. "Sounds like a typical Wednesday night for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! 
> 
> I'm so excited at the prospect of domestic!Olicity for season 4. That means more road-trip and domestic fics coming soon. :)
> 
> Also, if you're interested, there are more drabbles posted here: babblingblondegenius.tumblr.com. Stop by to read or just say hi!


End file.
